


Wake Up Lovin' You

by WriterWrong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents (mentioned), Coma, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Waking From A Coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrong/pseuds/WriterWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was in a pretty bad accident. Bucky makes a confession, thinking Steve can't hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Title From "Wake Up Lovin' You" bu Craig Morgan

"Hey, Stevie." Bucky said as he walked into the hospital room. He sat down in the chair by the bed. He leaned over and grabbed Steve's hand. "How're you today?" 

Bucky was all smiles on the outside, but on the inside, he was screaming. It had been three long days since Bucky's best friend, Steve, had fallen off his motorcycle. Three days since Steve had slipped into a coma. Three days since Bucky had heard his laugh. It was driving him crazy. He needed his best friend.

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." Bucky bit his lip. His nerves were running rampant. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were teenagers." 

Looking up at the clock, Bucky cursed under his breath. He was about to be late for work. He leaned over, hugged Steve, and walked out of the room.

The entire time he was at work, he was thinking about what he had said to Steve. Even though Steve couldn't hear him, it was good to get it off his chest. It had been weighing him down for over twenty years.

When he walked into the room the next day, he got the shock of his life. Steve was sitting up in the bed, chuckling along to something that the nurse by his bedside said.

"Stevie!" Bucky ran over and enveloped him in a massive hug. The nurse just silently slipped out of the room.

"Hey Buck." Steve smiled from ear to ear as he graciously hugged Bucky back.

When Bucky pulled away, he dragged the chair over and sat down in it. "How long have you been awake?"

Steve looked at the clock. "About four hours."

"And you couldn't be bothered to call me?"

Steve just shrugged his shoulders. Bucky rolled his eyes. It was a wonder he had put up with Steve for this long.

The two talked for the next couple of hours, catching up on what Steve had missed in the last three and a half days.

As Bucky got up to leave for work, Steve grabbed his hand. "I...I heard what you said yesterday."

Bucky felt his face flush. Apparently Bucky could hear him. 

"I...uh, I..." Bucky stuttered as he slid back into the chair. "I needed to get it off my chest. I only said it because I thought you couldn't hear me."

Steve looked at Bucky for a few minutes before he said anything. "I feel the same way."

"You...what?"

"Feel the same way."

With that, Bucky leaned over and planted a passionate kiss to Steve's lips. 

He was finally happy that he was getting what he wanted. He was just embarrassed that it took almost losing Steve to get it.

When the two pulled back, Steve moved over on the bed and made room for Bucky. Bucky laid down, not caring that he had to go to work. His boss could fire him for all he cared. He finally had everything he ever wanted


End file.
